


Day Eighteen

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [18]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Chris and Darren meet while shopping for gifts for significant others that they don't want to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eighteen

“It’s the mall on December 20th,” Becca says, looping her arm through Chris’s. “Did you really expect to find something amazing?”

Chris shrugs. “I don’t know. I just… don’t know what to get. Nothing’s standing out.” 

Becca gives him a look that’s half bitchy and half sympathetic, a duality that Chris admires. “How about a suitcase for him to pack his shit in and go?” 

“I can’t just…” Chris sighs. “Luggage may not be a bad idea, though. He hasn’t bought a new set in two years-” 

Becca laughs. “You realize if you get him luggage you actually can’t dump him for at least six months, or he’ll put that together.” 

“We’ve been together for three years. I’m not gonna dump him,” Chris says, but it fails to convince either of them. 

*

“Why can’t I just get her these?” Darren asks, holding up a pair of fuzzy leopard print socks. “They cost like twenty bucks. For fucking socks.”

“Because first of all, socks are never a good gift. Second of all-” Lauren punches him in the arm. “Socks are _never_ a good gift.

“I love socks!” Darren protests. “I’d be psyched if I got socks.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Lauren says, and drags him past the neon and animal print sock display, then more forcefully past a second holiday themed sock display. She even reaches out and slaps his hand when he tries to go for the Mrs. Claus ones. 

“What about a vibrator? Since your sex life is D.O.A.?” Lauren asks. 

“You know too much about my sex life,” Darren says. 

“Well, you’re the drunken oversharer.” Lauren shakes his head at the hair ties Darren holds up. They’re leopard print, too. Lauren notices a theme. 

“I don’t know if giving her a _vibrator_ is again, a good _Christmas_ present idea, and besides - I think she’s having plenty of orgasms. Just not with me,” Darren says, picking up a necklace that’s actually passably appealing as a present. He puts it back down. 

“Whoa, whoa, what?” Lauren asks, grabbing his arm. “Is she screwing around on you?” 

Darren doesn’t quite look at Lauren. “Maybe?” 

“And you’re… still with her?” Lauren asks. 

Darren shrugs. “It’s a fucking week before Christmas. I’ve already invited her to my folks place on Christmas Eve. We’ve RSVP’d for a New Year’s party.” 

“You know what I hear right now?” Lauren says. “Excuses from the world’s biggest pushover.” 

Darren grabs a red lip shaped pocketbook from a pyramid of them on a table. “What about this? It’s her style, right?” 

Lauren sighs at him. 

*

After their third lap around the department store, Becca demands a coffee break. Chris treats her to a macchiato and a blueberry scone before pulling her back in. 

“I could do a towel set, but that’s really a gift for both of us,” Chris muses, reaching out to feel the plushness of overpriced terrycloth. 

“I just fell asleep listening to you say that,” Becca says. “Live it up a little, okay? Get something fun. Get something exciting.” 

“Like what?” Chris asks. 

“A vacation?” Becca asks. 

“I surprised him with that trip to Monaco for our last anniversary,” Chris points out. He doesn’t add that right now the idea of traveling anywhere with his boyfriend just sounds like more a chore than a treat. 

“Well, in that case, give me a vacation for Christmas.” Becca grins at him. “You know we’d have more fun. And I’d even be happy with something in the states.” 

Chris leans over and kisses the top of her head. “I won’t deny that.” 

Becca squeezes him in a side hug. “Ooh, what about this? It’s expensive.” 

“I am not paying three hundred dollars for an umbrella just because it has a designer label on it.” Chris reaches out and removes Becca’s hands from where she’s stroking it lovingly. “It’s just black, anyway. I don’t get it.” 

“Alexander _McQueen_ ,” Becca says, staring at him like he’s an idiot. “I take it back, I don’t want to travel with you anymore.” 

Chris lifts an eyebrow at her. 

“Never mind, I take back my take back,” she quickly says. 

“What I thought,” Chris mutters, turning back to find _something_ for his boyfriend.

*

“I’m beginning to think you don’t actually want to help me anymore,” Darren says, suspicious of the fact that Lauren is suddenly okaying any and every option Darren throws at her. 

“You think?” Lauren asks, irritable. 

“Look,” Darren says, grabbing a three pack of playboy thongs and tossing them into the basket. “I get it, okay? But I can’t just break up with her right before Christmas.” 

“But she can just start fucking someone else right before Christmas, and that’s okay?” Lauren snaps. Her protective instinct is at war with her my-friend-is-a-dumbass-and-should-be-punished-fittingly instinct. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it’s been going on for a while,” Darren admits. 

“You don’t even sound bothered!” Lauren says, throwing her hands up. 

“I guess I’m not?” Darren shrugs. “I should be, though.” 

“Yeah.” Lauren gives him a sad smile. “You probably should be.” 

*

Chris stands in line to get his gifts professionally wrapped. Becca’s outside already, claiming that the growing crowd in the store is getting to her. 

He looks down at the small stack of boxes in his hands - two ties and two shirts. 

He put more thought into what he got his _father_ , and he and his dad aren’t exactly close. 

Fuck. 

*

Darren says goodbye to Lauren outside. He has a few minutes to kill before his lunch date, and he’s pretty sure he saw a sign somewhere about complimentary gift wrapping. 

He’s looking down at his phone and not remotely paying attention to where he’s going until he slams right into someone. The contents of both of their arms goes tumbling down, menswear boxes mixing with a couple of smaller jewelry items and lingerie. 

“Shit, sorry-” Darren says, looking at the man he just ran into. 

“It’s fine,” Chris says, through distracted annoyance. He’s already kneeling to pick up his things, but then he just… 

He looks up, and he _sees_ Darren. 

And Darren looks down, and _sees_ Chris. 

“Hi,” Chris says, momentarily struck dumb for reasons he can’t begin to comprehend. 

Darren’s palms are suddenly a little damp and his heart thuds a little more quickly “Sorry, again. Let me help you with that.” 

Darren kneels down, laughing when Chris hands him the lingerie with a curious look. “It’s for my girlfriend,” Darren blurts out. “Who is cheating on me. Uh. Long story, Here, lemme…”

He practically bounces to his feet and offers his hand to Chris to help him up. 

Chris takes it. He tries to ignore the long-forgotten surge of interest, of immediate attraction. He should really just nod politely and turn back to the front. He should, but… instead he smiles at Darren and gestures to the dozen or so people ahead of them in line. ““Well, looks like we’ve got a long wait if you feel like sharing…”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/105587099225/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-eighteen)


End file.
